On Angel's Wing's
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Twilight. NON-CANON. Jasper find's his mate in an unexpected source. She will change his existence forever Jasper/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**; this is a story that has been nagging at my mind for a while so I wanted to share it with you all. As usual its set in the **non-canon twilight verse**. I have tweaked Stephanie Meyer's vampire rules, blended then with a few other well known stories and I love the results! Although it might seem predictable to begin with, this story is anything but. Enjoy. This is all un-beta'd, so please ignore any spelling/grammar errors. Thanks!

**Warnings;** Violence/language/ abuse of the non-sexual variety.

Chapter One.

Jasper Whitlock walked down the wet and dark streets searching for his next meal. The inky blackness around him soothed him like nothing else could. He felt almost normal here, in the safety of near total darkness. He was the thing to be feared here. He saw him self as a monster and he was. His humanity had long since been stripped from him, leaving a pale shadow of the man he had once been.

His gift was a blessing and a curse. In the beginning he had hated the explosion of emotions that bombarded him each time he killed. Now he fed off the fear and pain, it was a balm to his dark soul. He now knew, after three hundred years, that no one could move him to pity. He had killed them all and enjoyed their suffocating fear: he had drunk it down with their blood and relished each drop. He had taken women, girls, young idealistic men and old weathered grandfathers who sometimes secretly wished for their end to come and remove them from this life.

Tiredness.

It burdened Jasper with it heaviness, long endless miles stretched beneath weary feet and legs too weak to bare the weight any longer. Those were the ones he felt he was helping – almost – because the fear that filled them when they saw his eyes and felt his unrelenting grip was suffocating, cloying and inescapable. No amount of pleasure could obliterate that fear. Jasper had long since made himself numb; embracing their fear instead of hiding from it. He was a creature of the night, a monster that took dreams and crushed them beneath the weight of his thirst. That damnable, ever present thirst that would crush anything and anyone under its weight.

He moved at human pace, slow and measured, each footfall echoing strangely against the damp walls. This small town was filled with abundant pickings, careless mortals wandering home, unaware and unprotected; city folks were more aware and harder to fool or lure to a quiet location. Not that it mattered; of course, Jasper Whitlock was a deadly hunter. He struck with the swift precision of a Jaguar, sometimes taking mortals before they even knew he was stalking them.

At other times, like now, he enjoyed the chase. Eternity was such a fucking long time without some diversion. Hunting was a natural sport for his kind. Being at the top of the food chain was always a plus; a grim smirk twisted his firmly sensuous lips at that thought. Some immortals filled the endlessly long decades with sexual pursuits or gambling, amassing such vast fortunes that no one could spend it all in several forevers. Pointless, stupid pastimes that held no real interest to Jasper, although he participated in them too from time to time.

He preferred the hunt.

He had hated his weakness when it had first become apparent that he was a gifted immortal; gifted with the power to influence and sense each emotion his prey gave off. It was a curse as well as a blessing. The bitch that had created him had made a game of his gift, showing him how to use it to his advantage, to play with his prey and yet he had hated knowing just how much his food feared him how much they didn't wish to die. It had quite literally put him off eating for a few decades. Until the day that he realized that he shouldn't be hiding from the very essence of who and what he was. He didn't wish to die and so _they_ must. It was that simple. He had eventually accepted that.

Perfect hearing told him that his prey was close, as well as the delicious scent that had lured him here to begin with was becoming stronger with each human step he took. He cocked his head to one side in a wholly inhuman gesture at the unmistakable sound of someone getting abused. Shouting and whimpering cries ricochet off the dingy, peeling damp walls. A growl escaped his mouth at the unmistakable sound of a child being beaten. It was one rule he never deviated from; he had never killed children. His maker had taken great pleasure in sometimes killing them in front of him, which had always resulted in a fight between them. Jasper didn't want to kill at all, but if he must he would be damned if he would kill those who had not had the chance to live. The twisted morality of that sentiment was not lost on Jasper, for he thought nothing of killing someone only slightly older.

Jasper bent into a crouch and climbed the wall, fluidly, as though he had eight legs instead of two. Super natural gravity seemed to keep him attached to the man made edifice as he climbed along the vertical wall towards a window. His muscular limbs clutched effortlessly to the stone building, jaw length blond hair falling forwards to frame a face of stunning masculine beauty. His red eyes were intense as he observed the scene within.

A small human girl was cowering against the far wall, her legs drawn up into a fetal position, arms wrapped around her head, shielding her face from view. Wildly tangled long hair spilled out across her thin bruised shoulders, rich and vibrantly dark, it glowed with the richness of a conker shell. The ugly, pot bellied caricature of a man that stood above her, was screaming obscenities at the frightened girl, the child looked as if she couldn't be more than twelve years old. Another snarl slipped from between Jasper's lips as he slowly climbed through the window and lithely rose to his feet behind the ugly human. It was immediately apparent to him that the delicious scent was in fact coming from the small girl on the floor, not from the obscenely disgusting specimen of humanity before him. In such close quarters that mouthwatering and undeniably delicious scent was concentrated and Jasper breathed it in greedily through his nose and mouth, relishing the aroma of absolute temptation as it rolled across his tongue. He wanted her, fuck; it was a gut wrenching desire so strong it shook his whole being. His fangs lengthened and venom filled his mouth, he swallowed slowly relishing the thought of the kill.

Never before, in his three hundred years had he felt a need this intense; it threatened to send him to his knees.

The girl whimpered and then cried out as the man grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet roughly.

"No, please!" The girl pleaded her softly cultured voice as sweet as angel's bells. "I cant do it. Just please let me go."

Her face, now revealed, stunned him still further. Far from being the child he had imagined, she was a delicate, if small, young woman. The soft curves of her body gave testament to the fact that she was at the very least six years older than he had imagined. Her pale oval face, perfect in its smooth untroubled beauty framed eyes so dark they at first appeared black. Only his inhuman vision told him that they were in fact a dark fathomless brown. Plump, pale pink lips were parted in fear to release gasping, raggered breaths. Her face and body were covered in dark angry bruises. Her unfocused eyes told Jasper instantly that she was not gifted with sight. His heart fell for the beautiful young woman. One of humanity's greatest gifts had been denied to her and he felt a surge of pity, an emotion he hadn't felt since the very beginning.

How strange that this girl should move him so.

Jasper knew what he would do, but delayed while he studied the human girl. It would in fact be a kindness to take her life, abused as she was, as well as an unimaginable pleasure. Two meals in one, how lucky could he get?

The ugly man lifted his heavy hand to strike another blow to the small girl; Jasper casually reached out and grabbed it, easily securing the fleshy limb, before it could connect with her tender white skin again. The man gave out a startled cry as Jasper continued to tighten his hold until his bones audibly cracked beneath the force.

"What the fuck?" The man moaned in terror. "Who are you? Get out of my house! Let go of my arm, ouch, oh fuck let me go you fucking moron!"

Jasper grinned at him, cocked his head as an animal would when regarding something strange and undoubtedly amusing. His dark red inhuman eyes frightening and intensely deadly.

"Let her go." Jasper ordered, his deep bass echoing in the almost empty room.

The girl froze at the sound of his voice and then quite strangely, she relaxed. Jasper could feel her emotions were hopeful and not all fearful. A small smile played around her generous mouth as she turned her face in his direction. Her beautifully arched dark brows were winged and a startling contrast against her pearly skin. She was as lovely as a work of art, he decided.

Jasper felt a surge of protectiveness and stared in shock at the small human girl. Who the hell was she to arouse such long dormant emotions in his long dead heart?

Jasper tightened his hold still further on the stodgy foul smelling flesh of the ugly man, bones snapped and the man cried out in pain.

"Please! Please let me go!" The fat man begged, releasing the girl and falling to his knees before Jasper.

The girl fell to the floor and then scrambled to the safety of the corner, with a dexterity born of necessity and practice, there she huddled expectantly, waiting for who knew what, her dark brown eyes staring in the general vicinity of her inhuman savior, trustingly.

"You beg for mercy and yet you gave none to her." Jasper said, his voice devoid of emotion and deadly in its very calm.

"She deserves none!" The man declared surprise tingeing his voice, at why this stranger would even care. "She is nothing but the daughter of a whore and useless as well. I was simply beating her until she gave into her fate."

"And what fate would that be?" Jasper asked almost politely.

"She is blind and therefore useless to me, I wished her to go to work as a whore – it's all she is good for anyway. Her face and body will soon earn her keep." The ugly man said, while he gripped his injured limb where it was still held in an inescapable grip.

He stupidly chose to ignore the threatening growl that was rumbling in Jaspers broad chest.

"Who _is_ she to you?" Jasper asked pulling the arrogant man up towards his face.

He hesitated to answer the question, struggling futilely against the iron hold that continued to tighten at his silence. Suddenly a sickening crunch echoed dully around the room as Jasper snapped his arm completely, the howl of pain that left the man's lips was agonized and desperate. The now useless limb dangled at an ugly angle, only skin holding it together.

"I will twist every fucking limb off of your body if you don't answer me, you fucking scum bag." Jasper snarled directly into the man's tear streaked face.

"She…she is my wife's niece. Isabella Swan." The man's eyes filled with malice and dimmed the previous pain. "She is a fucking useless cunt."

Jasper grinned at the man's failed attempt to anger him. "You are the one who is fucking useless, you cunt." He said as he grinned fully revealing sharply pointed canine teeth gleaming with venom.

The stupid man's eyes popped in shock at the sight. "N..no." he stammered, "No…no…please – what the fuck _are _you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Jasper said as he sank his teeth into the soggy fetid skin of the blubbery man. Although the human was disgusting, blood was blood and was always good. Its warmth flooded his cold body as he swallowed, infusing his ice-cold flesh with false life. His shimmering red eyes were fixed onto the eagerly waiting form of the girl while he drank, the man's struggles soon ceased with a soft gurgle as his body was drained of blood.

A small crease furrowed her brow as she studied the odd sounds that filled the room, trying to pinpoint their causes. Her emotions were still trusting and very hopeful. She didn't yet fear her strange rescuer.

Jasper's hunger was far from satisfied, the delicious scent of the small girls blood called to him with ceaseless cries. He lifted and threw the now pale white, drained corpse easily and threw it out of the window where it landed with a loud thud. The girl started in fright and cowered for the first time from her savior's approach.

She had obviously been blinded at a young age and thus knew each sound and its meaning by heart. She knew that the strange man was approaching now and she was suddenly terrified.

Jasper reached her and lifted her chin with one long cold finger against her skin. A shiver shook her small frame and Jasper eagerly tasted her emotions to gauge her reaction. The touch of her skin rocked him to his core; electric currant surged through his body from the point of contact. Blindingly, all encompassing desire followed in its wake and he finally understood why he was so drawn to this little girl, the old stories finally made sense and in a blinding flash of recognition he saw his singer and his mate wrapped up into one pint sized package.

Holy fuck, no.

Jasper growled in frustration as he considered the weight of the decision he was about to make. He tasted the sweet delectable weight of her trust and the delicious course of pure desire that shook her slender body. It fueled his own rampant lust and he barely contained the urge to cover her plump lips with his own.

If he drank her sweetly scented blood now and sated the terrible thirst she engendered, he would lose a chance at finally having a mate. A companion to this eternity. But the hunger her blood bred in him was vicious and all consuming, the pulse of her blood beneath the thin pale membrane of her translucent skin made his fangs prick his stone flesh.

Without thought he lowered his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. Her eyes slid shut and she whimpered in desire. Her confusion was apparent by her wildly veering emotions.

Suddenly Jasper picked her up against his chest his arms holding her as tightly as he dared. She locked her slender arms around his neck and lowered her head onto his chest without a murmur of protest. He paused for a moment before jumping from the window. Whatever the outcome of this night turned out to be, he was taking her to his home, a place where he could debate this startling dilemma in peace, without the threat of discovery.

**A/N**; You like? Yes? No? Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Fan fiction; On Angel's Wing's.**

**A/N**; I am guessing you all liked the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and fav's. Its awesome you all like this story. Please keep reviewing, cause lets face it, it does help with the motivation factor. By the way, Jasper is not very human-like in the beginning of this fic, he is a true vampire and acts like one. So yeah, shoot me, I find a vampiric, scary Jasper very sexy lol.

**Chapter warnings**; Language/angst/sexual references.

Chapter Two.

The ice-cold air out side hit the small girl like a brick wall, her body bracing against it and then shivering uncontrollably, her clothes were thin and permeable; not at all suited to the weather outside. Jasper couldn't help her with that right now. His ice-cold body offering no assistance against the slushy, cold dampness.

He was also concentrating on not eating her – just yet.

If he hadn't existed quite so long he might not have managed that Herculean feat. Her blood, so wet and warm, pulsed against her thin skin so temptingly. It's scent literally called to him with a siren's lilting cry. The thirst was such that he could barely stop himself from sinking his fangs into the softly, scented flesh of her slender neck.

Instead he ran with her.

Which undoubtedly didn't help the girl's on coming hypothermia. Cold wind whipped by them as Jasper's booted feet blurred across the semi frozen ground. The girl gripped onto his neck and shoulders in a death grip, her fingers turning blue from the cold, her nails finding no purchase on his rock hard flesh and instead tangling into the inky black cotton of his shirt.

He could feel her fear surging through her body in waves and it was a tempting thing. The monster within him loved the scent of fear; it fueled the urge to kill and was so delicious that Jasper's nostrils flared, drawing in the scent in greedy quantities.

He ran until he reached the forest, once there he made his way swiftly through the dense trees towards the house he called his own. It was on old cottage, crumbling and decaying deep within the woods. Long forgotten, it lacked any human comforts whatsoever. It was simply four walls and a door. No furniture filled its rooms and no lights lit the darkness. Once inside the structure, Jasper paused to shut the door behind them, before dropping the girl in an unceremonious heap on an old ratty blanket, which some vagrant had left there for future shelter, no doubt.

The girl cowered away from him as soon as she was released from his steely hold. Scrambling away until she hit the wall. There she huddled into a ball and stayed silent.

"What's your name, girl?" Jasper asked suddenly, his deep voice as non-threatening as he could manage, as he dropped onto his haunches beside her, black jeans pulled taught across muscular thighs and ass.

The girl lifted her face towards his general vicinity and replied; "He told you."

A small smirk spread across Jasper's sensuous lips at the sound of her musical voice.

It was beautiful and wonderfully soft. With the acute hearing that immortals had, Jasper found that most human's voices grated on his nerves. This slip of a girl possessed a voice, which sounded like angels singing, he just wanted her to carry on talking endlessly.

"Isabella." Jasper repeated softly, his voice caressing the word even while fighting the urge to just take what he needed and the rest be damned; he didn't usually try to befriend his food.

A small nod confirmed this.

"He hurt you." Jasper stated. "Why did you stay?"

A small silence and then; "I had no where else to go."

Anger filled him at her resigned words. Protective emotion seized him and he barely swallowed back a snarl.

"How long since you were blinded, Isabella?" He asked, curious.

A small swallow, her emotions filled with sadness and anger. "Since I was five."

Jasper felt an over whelming urge to touch her satiny skin, so he did. Reaching out on pure impulse he trailed a finger across her cheek.

Warmth, satiny smooth softness filled his senses, lust beyond his wildest dreams flooded his body, along with a need to possess her that was so powerful he felt the need lengthen his fangs until they pricked his lip.

Isabella's emotions were also affected by his touch, her senses going wild, heart pounding and small panting breaths fluttered out from between her parted lips. Her emotions fueled Jasper's hunger until he released her with a deep snarl as he flung himself onto the far wall; for the first time ever he was fearful for someone else and he didn't know how to protect her because he was the very thing she was in danger from.

"Who…what are you?" She whispered, a small frown creasing the flawless alabaster skin of her forehead. "I feel… I feel safe with you and yet I don't… even know you."

Jasper stared at her as if she was an apparition, shock rocking through him, as he tasted her tranquil emotions. Safe? She wasn't safe with him, but yet she _did _feel safe. _Why_?

At his silence she rose unsteadily and walked slowly in his direction, her blank eyes wide, heavily lashed and completely unfocused. Her small, delicately shaped hands were out stretched before her to find any unforeseen obstacles. Her very long shimmering hair fell around her face and body in delicious disarray; spirals and waves falling to her waist. Jasper swallowed the huge mouthful of venom that threatened to choke him and fought the urge to grab her and sink his sharp teeth into her soft flesh.

He backed away from her as she advanced on him, step for step, when he reached the end of the floor he simply continued backing away from her; up the wall. Once horizontal he scuttled away from her, more animal than man, watching her with intensely hungry red eyes.

Her head whipped upwards as she _felt_ his unnatural escape, just as if she had seen it. The sounds around her leading her in the right direction as her head tilted further backwards, until she was facing him again.

"You're on the _roof_?" She asked hesitantly, for once doubting her senses because of the strange position he was now in.

Jasper leaned downwards slightly until his face was mere inches from hers. His cold breathe on her skin causing a shiver to flutter through her slender body. He didn't reply, simply watching her reactions and drinking in her scent and emotions, while he hung upside down above her.

A small wrinkle appeared on her nose as she screwed up her lovely face in concentration.

He was unprepared for what happened next.

She reached upwards and with startling accuracy, touched his face, her warm fingers, although cold for a human, burning holes into his skin, in more ways than one. A growl left his chest and she paused but didn't withdraw even one finger, although her heartbeat sped up and her breaths became faster. There was no fear within her at all, only curiosity.

Jasper stared into her face while he stayed put under her fingers, which were now beginning to explore his features, he was so torn between his desires that he was frozen into the absolute stillness that affects all vampires when surprised.

Her fingers slid across his cheek and onto his square jaw line before sliding onto his lips, the sensual aspect of the exploration not lost on either of them, after moments of hesitation Isabella boldly continued her ministrations. Tracing his sensuously carved mouth in minute detail, a single finger slipped by accident between his lips and gazed a supernaturally sharp tooth. Time seemed to stand still, it seemed, as a small drop of blood appeared on the tip of her index finger. Another growl rumbled through Jasper's chest, deep and dangerous. Sweet, delicately floral and delicious that tiny speck of blood tested Jasper's self control to its very limits.

She was seconds from death and she didn't even realize it.

"You're not… _normal_." She whispered, her voice barely heard, and yet there was absolute conviction within her. "But you are so beautiful."

Jasper reached down slowly and stroked her pearl like skin almost reverently, stroking along her neck and onto her face, along her upraised arm and finally grasping her small hand.

A small chuckle escaped him at her apt description as he raised her bleeding finger to his mouth with slow deliberate movements. With measured movements he watched her face and stayed completely in tune with her emotions as he stuck out his tongue and licked at the single drop of blood with ecstatic pleasure rippling through his heavily muscled body at the taste of pure and unadulterated _need_.

Her sightless eyes slid shut at the feel of his cold tongue on her suddenly overheated flesh. A fluttering began in her stomach and ended in her mouth as a soft moan fled from her plump lips.

He sucked her finger into his mouth completely, carefully gazing her finger with all his teeth but not breaking the delicate membrane protecting her blood. The move was sensuous and totally sexual. Yet another growl rumbled through him as he laved the digit with thoroughness.

Fuck, he wanted her so much it actually fucking hurt him.

He wanted to slide into her warmth even as his teeth tore lushly through her skin and released all that delicious blood onto his dry and dangerously hungry throat.

With supernatural self - control he pulled her finger out of his mouth and grinned at her expression. It was filled with lust and a dazed expression.

"Normal?" He replied at last. "No I haven't been normal for a very long time."

With lightning fast actions he dropped from the roof and landed upright before her, his huge size dwarfing her small frame dramatically.

"He is dead, you know, so you need not fear him any longer." Jasper continued still gazing at her beautiful face; he studied each dip and rise of her features as if it was of the utmost importance.

A small smirk spread across her face unexpectedly as she said; "I knew he was dead. You killed him." She stated again with total conviction.

Jasper watched her as her emotions became satisfied and then regretful.

"I only wish that _I_ could have killed him." She said.

Jasper smiled at the determination of her emotions. "You do?"

Isabella turned away from him then and a shuddering sigh left her body as she rubbed her own arms briskly for warmth.

"Yes. He blinded me. I would have loved to return the favour. I often dreamed of it. Along with the beatings, I owed him an awful lot, don't you think?"

Jasper felt anger rise within him at the thought of that disgusting man hurting what was his.

His? Where the fuck had that come from? Jasper whirled around and left her standing there, moving as far away from her as he could.

His what exactly? His next meal? His singer? His _mate_?

"Yes, you owed him a lot and I repaid that debt for you. It's done. Know that." He ground out, pushing his golden hair out of his eyes with an impatient, large hand.

"Why didn't you kill me too?" she asked following him partway across the room.

"I don't know, Isabella." He said harshly.

Silence.

There was only the sound of her breathing.

"Bella." She said firmly. "So, have you decided if I shall live yet?"

Jasper turned to her in shock as he realized that she hadn't been fooled for one second, she knew that her life hung in the balance of his indecision.

"No." He replied honestly. "Bella, do you know what I am?"

She walked towards him, slowly reaching up to touch his face again, this time tracing his eyes and then his nose, upwards to his high forehead, before tangling in his chin length blond hair.

"My savior." She replied gently, stunning him once again into immobility.

**A/N**; So? Still loving it? Please let me know. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Fanfiction; On Angel's Wing's.**

**A/N**; Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows.

**Chapter warnings**; Mentions of sex/angst/language.

**C**hapter **T**hree.

He stood frozen once more under her light and delicate touch as if a million steel cabled held him there instead of her small helpless human hands.

She lifted her face to his and he studied each dip and rise of her lovely features. Her beautiful eyes stared in his direction with sightless inprecision. She trusted him; somehow, somewhere along the line this slip of a girl had felt he was worthy of trust and he could not fathom why.

She had called him her savior.

Jasper didn't understand why her emotions were so calm and trusting when all he really wanted to do, besides fuck her, was tear her apart and bathe in her luscious warm blood. She smelt better than any human he had ever encountered in his very long existence.

Her soft, fragile fingers remained tangled for a moment in his hair, the golden strands far more human than any other part of him, shimmered and curled around her fingers lovingly as if they too knew that she was different, special.

Jasper had never been this conflicted about his before; but then most of his food had never been this alluring.

_Mate._

The word flitted through his mind while his deeply red eyes stayed glued onto her face.

_Isabella_. Her name rolled across his mind, soft as angel's wings.

_Bella_.

Beautiful.

And she certainly was just that. Never had a name fitted it owner more aptly.

"I can feel the weight of your indecision. Am I more worthy dead or alive, you worry, I can feel it." Bella said at last, her musical voice soft and untroubled despite the gravity of the situation.

Her fingers slid downwards on a further exploration. "I want to picture you in my mind - can I touch you?' she asked, a pleading note in her voice that was hard to ignore.

He hesitated for a moment before agreeing; "Yes." He answered gruffly, his deep bass filling the space between them intimately.

A shiver shimmered across her spine at the sound; it was as though his voice strummed a hidden cord within her body.

Her hands slid downward until they encountered his jacket, leather and studded, it was an item suited to a biker. It fitted his muscular chest and broad shoulders to perfection, bringing a small smile to her mobile lips. Her hands followed the lapels down and discovered that it wasn't a jacket at all but a coat; she followed the line until she reached his hips, her fingers then glided onto the large steel belt buckle that graced his dark denim jeans. Once there she hesitated for a moment before caressing his stomach, causing its rock hardness to contract with the sensation, before following his chest back up to his face.

"I wish I could see you." Bella said wistfully, before stroking his lips sensuously. "I want to know exactly what you look like."

Anger laced her emotions as tears filled her wide eyes before falling onto her alabaster cheeks.

"I hate him." She whispered vehemently.

"He is gone, there is nothing left to hate." Jasper said reasonably.

"Yes, he is gone and yet his legacy of pain remains." She answered, her voice fierce. "He blinded me because I spied on him one night while he whiled away the night with a whore he used and then beat to death. He was fearful that the police would be called, so he took away my sight so that I could not be a credible witness." Her voice trembled as she dropped her hands from Jasper's face and stepped away, she encircled her own body tightly with her arms and stood facing away from him. The slope of her shoulders was forlorn. It was several moments before she spoke again. "I was five years old and he took away my sight with a few drops of bleach into my eyes, that way it wouldn't be so obvious that it was done by force and not by nature."

Jasper felt rage explode inside his body with an unexpected force. Thinking of that ugly bastard harming this girl, made him wish that he could bring the man back to life just so he could torture him more thoroughly.

"Where are your parents?" Jasper ground out, he found himself following her until he was standing directly behind her dwarfing her slender body with his muscular bulk.

"They died. I was three when they were killed in a car accident. Thomas was left as my guardian because he was my only relative. His wife was my mother's sister. My aunt raised me until she died when I was five, leaving me with that monster." Bella said still facing the wall.

Suddenly she turned and faced him once again, a smile transforming her face into great beauty, Jasper was stunned, staring at her like a fool. "So, you see, that's why I am not scared of you, I have already met a true monster." She said softly and then, "Please tell me your name?"

Jasper felt like he was choking, he was so torn between simply eating her and taking her innocent body and bending it to his will.

Need so intense it set his body on fire surged through every fiber of his stone cold flesh.

He ghosted towards her until his chest touched hers and his mouth was inches away from her forehead. Her scent swamped him, sweet and so mouthwateringly delicious.

"Jasper." He replied so close to her skin that his cold breath wafted the tendrils of hair that framed her face. A shiver of pleasure rippled through her being and she drew in a shaky breath.

"It's as beautiful as you are." She said a tiny tremor in her voice.

A smirk touched his lips as he said; "I thought the same thing about you."

He watched fascinated as a blush spread onto her pale cheeks. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked curiously.

"Undoubtedly so." He replied even as he felt his fangs lengthen still further in response to her close proximity.

Her blush intensified, the tempting substance so close to the surface,making him wonder yet again what it would feel like to just kill her and finally taste that exquisite blood.

"Don't you remember what you look like?" He asked, sniffing appreciatively at her hair.

"Not really, I know I have dark hair and brown eyes, but that is it."

Lifting a large hand he carefully brushed his knuckles across her cheek to her jaw, it was a caress. Without conscious thought she leaned into his touch and sighed in pleasure as desire exploded through her body with untold force. It curled through her stomach and touched each vein with molten heat.

"If you _are_ going to kill me, wont you at least tell me what you are?" Bella asked casually, her emotions were a chaotic blend of sexual desire and curiosity.

Jasper lifted her chin until their lips were almost touching, only a hairs breadth between their skin. Surges of pure electricity crackled between them, drawing them ever closer together; like magnets.

"I am a vampire." He said softly, the movement of his lips brushing hers; they were so close.

Silence.

Bella digested the unexpected answer remarkably calmly. Jasper didn't quite understand her response, there was excitement running through her as well as hope.

"So, the fairy tales are true then. Did you drink his blood?" She asked.

"Yes. Human's are prey to us." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"Am I your prey too?" She asked.

"Yes, you are the sweetest prey yet." Jasper smiled at the sharply inhaled gasp of air that filled her lungs as well as the sweet taste of the fear tingeing her emotions. "I would give anything to taste your essence and yet I want something else far more."

Bella's stomach did a summersault as she asked; "What?"

A moments silence was followed by Jasper's deep voice, the words whispered across her skin; "I _want_ you, Isabella. More than my next meal, more than anything I can remember wanting, in this life or the last."

Bella leaned into him as she heard those words, their lips which were so close now made contact and she whimpered at the unexpected sensation flooding her being. Ice cold and deliciously tempting, Jasper's lips demanded submission. Her warm softness molded around his mouth, giving in easily and asking for more.

He grasped her face between his hands that could easily crush her scull and held her captive, as he tasted her mouth in minute detail. He found himself filled with a passion he hadn't felt in a century or more, the wave of lust that possessed him threatened to pull him under with its force. Her very inexperience drove him to greater heights as the need he felt exploded into something else. It was darkly tempting and left him wanting more…far more.

His tongue traced her lips before plunging into the sweetness of her mouth eagerly. Her lips parted with a sigh as she clung to his broad shoulders helplessly. The pressure he exerted on her was gentle for an immortal, but far more than a human would normally use. He struggled to keep a tight rein on his desire as Bella hesitantly copied him, her tongue dancing with his with a charming lack of experience.

He left her lips and slid down her throat, his long, sharp teeth grazing her flesh repeatedly as he laved the skin of her neck. Hunger and need mixing to become a heady and irresistible force.

Suddenly the need to bite her overwhelmed him and he nuzzled her neck before sinking his fangs into her tender flesh. The soft cry that left her lips became a whimper as pain turned to pleasure. Blood escaped past his teeth as they plunged into her body. The taste of her blood, so delicious and warm, tasted like ambrosia, the food of the gods themselves. Jasper swallowed again and again as hunger took over his being.

Without conscious thought he realized that he had began pushing venom into her body, replacing her blood with each gulped mouthful. Something deep within him refused to lose her, this small human girl who could mean the world to him.

Her hands, so small and defenseless, still clutched at his shoulders. The warmth that flooded his body now was more than the usual false humanity that surged through him at such a time. Her blood actually moved him; it seemed to fill him to the brim with a joy he could not explain.

Still he drank; until her small body was drained to the brink of oblivion, her heart beat stuttered and then faltered before beating again weakly. Venom now filled her system, _his_ venom. He finally released her, her slight body falling limply into his arms, her eyes still wide and unseeing. The twin puncture wounds leaked blood slightly; her skin was even paler than it had been. Jasper lifted her and placed her once again on the discarded blanket, this time gently. His hungry eyes, now a deep, shimmering ruby, traveled over her still form taking in each detail as he realized that his choice had been taken away from him by pure instinct.

Isabella would be his mate.

His.

Only his.

His creation.

After an eternity alone, his existence had changed forever.

Jasper was torn between joy and anger. He had never liked being told what to do, as a human or an immortal and yet his own instinct had done just that.

He wasn't sure that he wanted his solitude disrupted. He had always been alone. And yet he still had no desire to take away the gift he had bestowed on the small human beside him. She deserved a new life more than anyone he had ever known.

Jasper sat down besides her, feeling her emotions go haywire, her heartbeat slowly increasing along with the pain she felt.

It would take a few hours at least for the change to take place. The venom would change her soft, easily damaged flesh and replace it with a body that was still smooth and soft but indestructible. It would also take away her blindness and replace the sight she had had with perfect vision that missed nothing. It would perfect her very perfection and make her indisputably the most beautiful being he had ever seen. It would make her already graceful limbs as fast and deadly as a cat.

She would be unsurpassable in all things.

She would be _his_.

Jasper was as filled with eagerness as he was fear and that was one emotion he couldn't ever remember feeling before in this life or the last. Only she engenered it.

With supernatural stillness he guarded her during her change, each shuddering breath and fluttering eyelid observed with interest and slight trepidation.

He watched as her hair lengthened to her hips. The tempting mass shimmering with an unholy light. Her pale oval face filled out, the slightly thin and delicate features becoming perfectly rounded and glowing with a pearl like luminosity. Scars and bruises disappeared, the welts that decorated her shoulders and arms vanished leaving perfect alabaster skin in its wake. Her finger nails lengthened and hardened into claw like perfection. Breasts became more lush and full, spilling out from the thin shirt she wore enticingly. Hips widened and swelled to womanly proportions within seconds.

And then, a silently as a wraith's trembling entrance to a holy place, her heartbeat stopped completely. A small gasp was issued from delicately pink full lips as her eyes opened for the first time.

She stared at him with wonderment filling her glorious dark eyes, they were entirely black, no pupil or iris blemishing the perfect inky circle of her eye. They were a startling contrast to her pale skin.

She sat up in the blink of an eye and sprang to her feet lightly landing in a crouch before her maker.

Bella cocked her head to one side as she observed him silently. Shining dark brown hair fell in ringlets across her satiny cheek, before a blinding smile of pure happiness turned her face from earthy to angelic beauty. Her teeth glinted startling white in the pre dawn light plainly showing her lengthened canines.

Jasper moved not at all as he observed his creation with interest and more than a little pride.

Fuck, he hadn't been wrong in his assumption; she was quiet literally the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his existence.

Now that she was here, what was he meant to do with her?

**A/N**; Yes, a different take on Stephanie Meyer's twilight verse. I'm a sucker for non-canon as you can tell, but only because the canon had already been done, not because I don't like it! Please review and tell me what you all think. Thank you.


End file.
